


Cucciolo

by orphan_account



Series: Spamano Hypnotism Smut [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hypnotism, Lovino gets fucked by a lot of people, M/M, Petplay, Puppy Play, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, it's all basically consensual though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meetings are usually dull, but Antonio and Lovino know how to sell a product.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cucciolo

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut and I dive straight into like half of my kinks. Wow @ me
> 
> Don't look too far into this. I'm not sure what they're selling, probably something to do with sex or sex toys or kinks or something. This was honestly just to test what I'm able to write.

Lovino shifted anxiously in his seat, glancing at the clock for the thousandth time. Antonio and he had come up with a demonstration to convince the potential stockholders that their product was successful; he’d consented entirely and they had laid out all the rules, and he knew it was fully reversible (they’d practiced many times at home). Still, this would be the first time he would do it in front of others, and he couldn’t help but be nervous.

“And now to demonstrate-” Antonio turned to Lovino and smiled in a way that always made his heart melt. Then the trigger word fell from Antonio’s lips and all conscious thought disappeared from his mind.

Lovino’s tongue lolled out of his mouth and his legs spread, no longer a tightly laced businessman, but a very horny puppy.

“See? Just like that and he’s ready.” Antonio’s smile was a bit of a smirk now as he approached Lovino and started undoing his shirt buttons, knowing he didn’t have the agency to do it himself. “Before you all worry, this is fully consensual. We’ve talked it over for weeks and he’s completely on board with this. And if any of you want to join in, well-” He winked at them. “He’s on board for that too.”

Lovino whined and slid off the chair, impatiently mouthing at Antonio’s still clothed crotch. The Spaniard groaned and pushed him away, making Lovino let out a noise of annoyance and fall onto his back. 

“Not yet puppy~” He teased, grabbing a remote he’d ignored up until this point. “We need to give them a good show.”

With that, he clicked the button and Lovino let out a loud, shameless moan as the device in his ass started vibrating. His hips bucked into the air, trying to find something to rub on and being sorely disappointed. Antonio looked at the red-faced, fidgeting people around him. 

“Well? Anyone want a go?” When no one answered, he pointed to one man who couldn’t take his eyes off the writhing Italian. “You. Have at him.” 

The man looked surprised for a moment, but he quickly swallowed and stood, going to Lovino. Lovino grew very excited when he realized this person was coming over to fuck him senseless, and he rolled onto his stomach, presenting his ass. The man quickly stripped down and spread the little slut’s asscheeks, groaning in pleasure as he entered. Lovino moaned loudly, bucking his hips back against him. 

The man fucked him hard and Lovino rocked back eagerly into every thrust. It wasn’t long until he was coming with a shout and the man was too. But Lovino was still horny when the businessman’s dick left his ass.

Good thing there were ten other people waiting their turn.

Over and over, Lovino was fucked into the floor, ending each time just as horny as he’d started it. Once everyone had had their go, Antonio said a few closing words and the presentation was done. The people filed out of the room, each of them straightening their ties and trying to make it seem like they’d just hadn’t just had sex in front of each other. Antonio only chuckled and checked the clock. Lovino’s trigger to leave the role was an alarm on his watch and they still had a few more minutes…

“Hey puppy?” Lovino looked over from where he’d been humping a chair and scrambled over to him, an excited look on his face. Antonio chuckled and petted his hair before undoing his fly and letting his aching erection out. “You know what to do.”

Lovino eagerly shoved as much of Antonio’s cock in his mouth as he could and started sucking and licking, moaning around it. Antonio groaned and let his head roll back, tangling his fingers in Lovino’s hair. Lovino wasn’t as skilled in this state as he was normally, but damn was he enthusiastic. Antonio grew closer and closer to his end, when-

BEEP- BEEP- BEEP-

Lovino stopped in his movements, eyes clearing up and seeming much more lucid. He looked at the dick in his mouth, then up at Antonio. A smirk sneaked across his lips and he quickly resumed sucking the other off. He licked and sucked and nibbled, using every trick he knew would drive Antonio up the wall. His lover moaned and rocked against his mouth; as fun as hypnotizing Lovino might be, nothing beat the skill of an experienced Italian.


End file.
